Black Wings Skeleton
Był początek ferii zimowych. Mieszkałem w niedużym bloku. Rodzice wyjechali, zostawiając mnie samego w domu na 2 dni. Nie zabrali mnie ze sobą, gdyż był to wyjazd służbowy, a mi jako, że jestem studentem i od niedawna mam stałą pracę, postanowili zostawić cały dom pod opieką. Mieli się wyprowadzić już niedługo do miasta, w którym oni mieliby bliżej do nowo znalezionej przez nich pracy, a mieszkanie i część swoich pieniędzy zostawiliby dla mnie. Byłoby fajnie, gdyby nie tamto wydarzenie. Jak zwykle w sobotę rano poszedłem do pracy. Pracowałem jako dostawca pizzy w mieście, w którym przyszło mi mieszkać. Gdy tylko wróciłem do domu odpaliłem komputer i sprawdziłem pocztę. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nic nowego nie przyszło, poza jedną wiadomością. Ktoś, o bardzo dziwnym adresie, który brzmiał "blackwingskeleton@death.hell" wysłał mi e-mail, w którym było napisane w kółko jedno słowo w niezrozumiałym dla mnie języku, a dokładnie „DEN KOMMER”. Gdy sprawdziłem w tłumaczu Google okazało się, że to język norweski, a powyższe słowo oznacza „ON NADCHODZI”. Pomyślałem sobie, że to jakiś głupi żart. Jednak nadal niepokoiło mnie konto, z którego przyszła wiadomość. Pomimo tego co czułem, postanowiłem sprawdzić jeszcze załącznik. Gdy tylko go sprawdziłem niemal podskoczyłem. Nazywał się on „Den.jpg”. Przedstawiał krwawy szkielet, w fioletowym płaszczu z pentagramem, stojącego na czerwonym tle z czarnymi skrzydłami niczym u anioła. Nie miał on lewego łokcia, z oczodołów ciekła mu krew, a w prawej ręce trzymał czarny, zakrwawiony miecz w kształcie sierpa. Otaczało go coś przypominającego szarą aurę. Przerażony tajemniczą fotografią wyłączyłem ją. Zauważyłem, że jest jeszcze drugi załącznik. Mógłbym przysiąc, że wcześniej widziałem tylko jeden. Nazywał się on „Du er neste.exe”. Postanowiłem sprawdzić ponownie w tłumaczu Google co oznacza. Ku moim obawom oznaczał on „jesteś następny”. "Co to do jasnej cholery ma znaczyć?" pomyślałem. Poczułem się senny. Postanowiłem zapisać plik i sprawdzić go następnego dnia. Wyłączyłem komputer i poszedłem spać. Kiedy zasnąłem, ujrzałem tajemniczy czarny zamek, z ogromną, fioletową wieżą na wzgórzu i świecącym się czerwonym światłem z okien. Ziemia wokół mnie była czarna, a wszędzie dookoła las poodwracanych krzyży, z których ciekła krew. Postanowiłem podejść do wspomnianej budowli i sprawdzić, czy ktoś jest w środku. Schody na wzgórzu prowadzące do niej były również fioletowe, tak samo jak wieża, w dodatku całe umazane krwią. Podszedłem do drzwi, na których widniał namalowany czarną cieczą pentagram. Choć byłem cały roztrzęsiony tym wszystkim co tu widziałem, ciekawość wzięła górę. Zapukałem. Nim ktoś otworzył obudził mnie bardzo głośny dźwięk Windowsa. — CO SIĘ DO K..WY NĘDZY DZIEJE?! Gdy tylko spojrzałem na monitor, na moim pulpicie nie było żadnych plików... poza jednym. — NOSZ CO ZA BARAN WŁAMAŁ MI SIĘ NA KOMPUTER?! – krzyknąłem na głos. Ogarnął mnie gniew. Miałem ochotę coś zniszczyć. Cokolwiek. Nie dość, że jutro rano idę do pracy, to jeszcze jakiś dzieciak wysyła mi jakieś g*wno i do tego... jak to możliwe, że komputer sam mi się włącza? I wtedy zaniepokoiło mnie coś jeszcze. Jestem w 100% pewien, że wyłączałem głośniki. Jak to możliwe? Przecież mam drzwi zamknięte na dwa zamki. Mimo wszystko postanowiłem iść do kuchni po nóż i przeszukać całe mieszkanie. Okna wszystkie pozamykane. Sprawdziłem każdy zakamarek, każdą szafę, wszystko, ale nikogo nie było. Zostało mi już tylko jedno. Sprawdzić tajemniczy plik... Gdy tylko go otworzyłem ujrzałem czarny ekran. Po dziesięciu sekundach wyskoczył mi "piękny” ryj kościotrupa, którego miałem zaszczyt zobaczyć na zdjęciu. Nie zapomnę tego do końca życia. Jeszcze ten krzyk. Niczym człowiek obdzierany ze skóry. Wyłączyłem głośniki, jednak krzyk było słychać nadal. Po chwili na ekranie monitora ujrzałem miejsce, które widziałem we śnie. To samo zamczysko i te same odwrócone krzyże, całe ociekające krwią, a w tle tajemnicza muzyka, brzmiąca jak zniekształcony Black metal. "Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe?" pomyślałem. Próbowałem to coś wyłączyć na różne sposoby: escape’m, alt i F4, ctrl, alt i delete, jednak nic to nie dało. Postanowiłem wyłączyć ręcznie komputer, jednak bezskutecznie. Nawet odłączenie od zasilania nic nie pomogło. Nadal widniał obraz na moim monitorze. Gdy próbowałem wyrzucić komputer przez okno ujrzałem za nim… To. Usłyszałem głos w mojej głowie "Før hans død, er det ingen flukt”. Na ten widok natychmiast rzuciłem w niego komputerem, otworzyłem szybko drzwi do domu i zacząłem uciekać. Postanowiłem wsiąść do samochodu i szybko jechać na policję. Ale zaraz... jak mogłem zapomnieć o kluczykach? Ważne, żebym był jak najdalej stąd. Gdy tak biegłem przez pół miasta zauważyłem same trupy na ulicach. Wszyscy, których widziałem mieli na sobie rany kłute, cięte i wydłubane oczy. Kiedy już dobiegłem na posterunek, nikogo tam nie było poza martwym komendantem zabitym w ten sam sposób co wszyscy, których mijałem. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz i zacząłem płakać. — DLACZEGO MNIE TO SPOTKAŁO DO JASNEJ K**WY?! Nagle usłyszałem trzepot skrzydeł. To coś złapało mnie od tyłu. "Bli med meg” usłyszałem w swojej głowie. Unosiłem się nad ziemią z tym kościstym czymś, czekając już tylko na śmierć. Z kolei niebo zaczerwieniło się. Ze strachu przed tym co mnie czeka zemdlałem. Gdy się obudziłem leżałem w tym samym miejscu, w którym zaczynał się mój wcześniejszy sen. Podobnie jak wtedy podszedłem do tajemniczych drzwi. Zapukałem, lecz nikt mi nie otwierał. Zza moich pleców wyszedł ten sam potwór i otworzył drzwi. Dał mi znak abym szedł za nim. Wiedziałem, że i tak zginę, więc bez różnicy mi było czy pójdę z nim, czy też zacznę uciekać. Wszystkie ściany dookoła, oraz schody i sufit były czerwone. Tak szedłem za tą bestią, aż doprowadził mnie do fioletowej wieży. Przystanął i dał znak, abym szedł dalej, po czym wręczył mi swój sierpo-podobny miecz. Gdy znalazłem się na szczycie wieży, w pokoju, z którego dobiegało czerwone światło, ujrzałem dwie osoby z workami na głowach przywiązane do krzeseł. Co więcej wydawały mi się dziwnie znajome. Zrozumiałem co muszę zrobić. Jeśli chcę ocalić swoje życie muszę zabić tych dwoje. Gdy już to uczyniłem szkielet z czarnymi skrzydłami przybył i pokazał mi tzw. okejkę, czyli kciuk. Następnie odsłonił twarze ofiar. TO BYLI MOI RODZICE! Szybko rzuciłem się z mieczem na tego potwora, jednak on zniknął. Po chwili obudziłem się z powrotem w centrum miasta. Miałem na sobie fioletowy płaszcz z pentagramem, a w ręce dzierżyłem miecz. Na plecach poczułem, że wyrosły mi skrzydła. "CZAS ZACZĄĆ APOKALIPSĘ” pomyślałem i wyruszyłem w poszukiwaniu następnych ofiar. Autor: Loki Krueger Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Legendy miejskie